Meeting the Dream Team
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: Emerald Meets the Team and finds a disturbing secret
1. Default Chapter

A/N- disclaimer: i dont own anyone but Emerald, so far.  
only someone as great as the writers of  
The Fast and Th Furious could come up w/  
something as great. oh yeah. I change th  
veiws in this a lot. like it will be   
Emeralds P.O.V then an outsider then Dom  
So now you know!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
I walked into the small car shop office. The car shop itself wasnt small, just the office. There was a sign, "go to the food shop", where ever that was. I walked around a little bit. 'Maybe if I see someone they can lead me to it.' There were plenty of people. Looking at cars, and there were plenty of cars. Sure enough a few minutes later a blonde man pulled up an dwalked into a shop. 'Duh. why didnt I think of that?' I said silently. I followed the man to the shop but didnt go in  
I wanted to check it out first. After a little, I heard, 'hows the tuna?' "Everyday for the past three weeks you've come in and asked how the tuna is. yesterday it was crappy, the day before it was crappy, the day before. and guess what? it hasnt changed." replied a woman. "wel, I'll have the tuna." "no crust?" "nope" huh  
how strange. Then, I heard a young man in a mock womans voice say "he's beautiful." then another say "I like his haircut." I couldnt help laughing. Then I got a call on my ceel. I walked to my car to answer it and by the time i got off the blonde man had left and there werent many more people. I decided to go to the food court. When I got in there was a young blonde, half laying, half sitting on the counter w/ a beer and a cigarette. Behind him was a tall dark haired man. Next to him was the girl whom I guessed had served the blonde who left. SHe had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She also had a cigarette. "Uh, can we help you?" asked the blonde  
He focased back on his Corona after a quick glance at me. "Can I get you something?" asked the woman. the dark haired manfinished up his beer and didnt say anything. "yeah. I'm looking for someone who can fix my car. I dont know whats wrong. The blondes eyes lit up. I think I came to the right place. 


	2. Emerald Gets Accepted

A/N - Five reveiws before chapter five. thats it. Oh yea  
I only own Emerald.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The blonde took a drink but before he could say anything the dark haired man asked "Jess man, how can you drink with that cut in your mouth?" The blonde shrugged and passed his drink to the man. The man took a drink and passed it on to the woman. In turn, she took a drink and passed it back. "Hello!" They all three looked up. The blonde offered his drink. "No! I dont share with anyone. Its gross!" "noone?" "NO! Now are you going to help me or not?" I was getting really mad. "Dominic! Yo Dom!" "What do you want little Jesse?" "First of all, Dont call me that. and second of all. theres a prissy redhead out here who needs help." "Boy does she." wispered the man behind the blonde. The boys laughed. "Don't worry about them. They're always like that. I'm Mia." said the woman, leaning over the counter. "I'm Emerald." I said , shaking her hand. I looked at the blonde. He was figgeting. Not the nervous kind. The kind which makes you think he couldnt sit still for a minute. Mia must have noticed me watching him. "ADD" "Excuse me?" "He has ADD. But he's our car genius and you said the magic words." "Good. maybe I can get some help." Just then a taller, darker man walked in, wiping his hands on a clothe. He grabbed the blondes drink and then his cigarette. "SHouldnt be doing these. Bad for you." He took a drag then a sip and finished them both off. The boys laughed. I couldnt see what was so funny, though. "Hows the car doing?" he asked the blonde. "Okay, almost done." "good" He turned to me. "Thats Jesse, Vince, and Mia. I'm Dominic. call me Dom. Lets go see whats wrong with your car." 'okay" "Jesse, come with us." "Okay!" Jesse called, jumping up and walking next to Dom. Vince said something and Jesse turned around. Dom grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "C'Mon, Jess man." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I only own Emerald. Five reveiws before chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 3  
"So can you tell whats wrong?" I asked. Dom and Jesse leaned over the engine. "Well, I think it's the gas tube  
...." but before he could finish DOm said "Jess, take it from here. Lettys home. She's got your pills. You need em? right now I mean?" "Nope" he turned back to my car.  
"You tell me. If you need them come get me." "Dom. I'll be fine." "okay" "Yup. it's definatly the gas tube. It gets dirty sometimes. We just have to clean it out and maybe get you a new one. How old is your car?" "Uh.. ten years I think." "Yeah. we have to get you a new one." I nodded. "But we cant do it now, I dont have all the parts." "Your welcome to stay with us." I turned around.  
There was the blonde from earlier, Dom, another woman and one more man. It was the woman who spoke. "this is lety, Brian, and Leon." Dom said. Letty shook my hand then passed Jesse four pill bottles. "We're having a BBQ want to stay and help?" "Sure, I'llstay. How can I help  
you guys?" Jesse, Dom, and Leon rolled there eyes. "I saw that." said Letty giving them all light smacks on their heads. They just laughed and followed her.  
**** Later**** Mia, Letty, and Jesse came out of the house each carrying a dish or a bowl. They set them down on the table, then sat down. Jesse grabbed a peice of chicked and put a peice in his mouth. "hold on," said Dom. "Since you were the first one out of all of us to reach in for the chicken, you say grace." "Oh." said Jesse. "Dear Heavenly..." "Spirit" encouraged Leon. "Spirit. thank you. Thank you for giving us the ummm Direct port um nitrus injections. For core intercoolers, and ball bearing turbos and uh titanium valve springs. uh, thank you." "good job. Amen!" said Dom. "Amen!" everyone replied. "Prayin' to the car gods man!" said Letty. "good job, jess man." "Yeah, good job." said Leon and Mia. I really didnt understand what was so special, but oh well. After dinner everyone but me and mia got into a water fight. While they were fighting, me and Mia brought in all the dishes to the house and laughed in amazement and humour at them. I think I might like it here. 


	4. Jesse's past begins to show

A/N - a big thanks to Kelsey (did i spell that right???) she was my first reveiwer! yay!! I'm so happy. Now, because she wrote to me and requested it, here is my fourth chapter. as usual - I only own Emerald  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The boys and Letty were in the living room, watching some Jackie Chan or Jet Li movie. Brian, Letty and Dom were sitting on the couch, Vince in a chair an dLeon and Jesse were leaning on the couch. Jesse was eating popcorn out of an almost empty bowl. The house was a complete mess. Bowls, plates, bottles, you name it were everywhere. Mia and Emerald were in the kitchen, washing the dinner dishes. They could hear explosions in the living room. "What sre they watching?" Emerald asked  
"Some Jet Li or karate movie. Jesse picked it out." "I thought he only likes cars." "They calm him down. He's had a rough life." "Oh sorry." "Dont be, he loves it here!" They were quiet for a minute then they started laughing. Brian walked in and grabbed a drink. "Sup?" "Nothing." "Hi" Emerald squeaked. Brian left and they truned back to the dishes. "He's cool." Mia said, picking up the dirty barbeque dish. "And hot." *background* "Can you see if there's some more popcorn?"   
asked Jesse as Vince stepped over him on his way to the kitchen. He grabbed Jesse's bowl and walked into the kitchen. He heard the girls talking. "He's really really cool." "Yeah, we dated fora while. He's relly nice." Vince listened a little closer. He found a packet of popcorn and quietly put it in the microwave. "whats his name again?" asked Emerald. 'brian." Vince pushed the microwave button and cleared his throat. "Oh! Hi V." said Mia turning around. Emerald turned around too. "So. you still like Brian. That explains a lot." he stated. "Vince, you dont understand. Just listen." "NO!" VInce yelled. The boys were too engulfed in the movie to hear them, but Letty wasnt. SHe came in to see what was wrong. "STAY OUT OF IT, LETTY!" Vince yelled, slamming his fist on the counter. he stormed back into the living room, almost stepping on Jesse as he passed. "There was no more popcorn?" he asked. "GET YOUR OWN POPCORN!" he screamed, throwing the glass bowl back on Jesse. Vince grabbed his coat and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. A second later and engine revving and squealing tires told them all Vince had left. "hmmm.' said Jesse. He settled back down to the movie, eating the remaining popcorn that hadnt spilled on him. 


	5. Jesse's past, Emmy stays

A/N - hey everyone thanks for reveiwing! It means a lot for an author to receive good comments. As usual - i only own Emerald. oh. this is mostly just Mia and Emmy talking back and forth.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ignore him." "I cant Emerald, its not that easy." "Why?" "Here's here like twenty-four-seven. He's one of Doms best friends. Besides he kinda sorta likes me." "kinda sorta?" "Yeah well I guess he loves me. He was really mad when I took Brian to Cha Cha Cha." "He doesnt live here?" "No, he might as well." "So who all does?" "what? live here?" "Yeah." "Me, Dom, Letty, Leon, and Jesse." "How come Leon and Jesse? They arent related are they?" "Leon and Jesse kinda showed up one day and never ever left." "But why?" "Like I told you before they've had tough lives. Jesse, his mom and grandparents died of cancer, his sister died in a boat fire and his dad is currently doing life in jail for robberies and stuff. Jesse's been here since he was 14. He used to do coke, smack, crack and stuff. We stopped him from doing everything but smoking regular cigarrettes. He served two years in Toloc once for a whole bunch of stuff and a few overnightters when he was younger. See, not the best of a life. Leon, he hasnt told us a lot except his mom and dad kicked him out of the house then moved to France. Leon and Jesse met up at 'Sky High' a few years back and here they are." "wow and I thought my life was bad!" The clock on the microwave said one o'clock. They had talked almost. Half the night. "Come on." Mia finally said, "Lets go find you a place to sleep." Emerald followed Mia into the living room. "Shh." she warned. Vince was gone, so was Brian. Dom and Letty were a sleep on the couch, Leon was sleeping in a chair, but Jesse was in the weirdest postition of all. He was spred  
out on his stomach on the floor, the remote was in his hand though a movie was in. His popcorn was spilled around him but the bowl itself was wrapped in the arm he wasnt resting his head on. Mia led Emerald to the top of the stairs. They went to a room down the hall. "you can sleep here, if you want. Besides, Jesse's a wild sleeper  
you wouldnt have much fun downstairs if they decided to stay there." "no it's fine up here. Thanks. Oh, If Jess is a wild sleeper, shouldnt you move that bowl?" "No. He'll move it himself." "Ok. well good night." "Night girl." Emerald got to thinking. She was going to like it here. Though Mia was the only person she knew she was perfectly fine living with them. Even if they were a little, oh whats the word?, WILD!! 


	6. Chapter Six: A memory of Snow, Jesse's m...

A/N- I only own Emerald. REVIEW PEOPLE!!  
  
Emerald woke up early the next morning. She looked around trying to find out where she was. 'Oh Yeah  
Mia's' she remmebered. She looked at her watch, 6:15 am. 'No one should be up yet. Maybe I can make them breakfast to pay them back for the stay. It's the least I could do.' Sge walked downstairs half asleep. She walked into the cluttered livingroom. No one was there. 'Maybe they all went into their rooms too.' she thought,  
picking up the popcorn bowl and walked into the kitchen. Tgere was Mia, washing the dishes again. "Morning Sun Shine." sge called. "Where is everyone? It's only like 6:30." Emerald asked, putting the bowl in the sink. "Yeah and work only started an hour ago." "They go to work at 5:30?" "Yeah. Most of the time." "Oh. I can barely get up at 8:00!" (A/N- too true, too true) Mia laughed. "You get used to it. Breakfast? I can make you something." "What do you have?" "Fruit, eggs, waffles, strudles, tons of stuff. Check the fridge."  
  
~~ERRRRR. Stop!! Okay. me and Kaylie wrote this chapter together and this next part is very weird but we have always wanted a fridge for breakfast foods and a fridge for lunch and dinner food. so that is what we put in this story, cause its cool. Dont you think you would like to know where your breakfast foods are and not get them mixed with like your steak and your lunch and dinner stuff? Well, we do! Ok, Time In! ~  
  
Emerald opened the fridge. "Thats the breakfast fridge. We keep our breakfast foods in there." Mia explained. "Huh." Emerald laughed. "Yeah. Kinda weird. The other fridge is over there." "Apples, oranges, basically every other fruit. vegis and cake, waffles. Wait? Vegis and cake? Dont they belong in the other fridge?" asked Emerald. "Naw, those are Jesses." 'Nice mix." "I guess, but he loves it." "You cant tell he eats cake for breakfast. He doesnt look it. He's pretty darn thin. He's smaller than the others. But he has muscle along with it. Not that its bad." Emerald added quickly. "No it aint. He can eat all he wants but he doesnt gain an ounce." Emerald laughed. "Believe me, we checked. There was this snowstorm once and we got snowed in for like two weeks. We thought it would be funny to see Jesses weight changes during the whole time we were trapped in there. And we did it everyday for those whole two weeks. Not one change. He stayed at 119 So we thought it would be funny to keep on going. We dont do it everyday but we do it at least once a week. Still 119 and the snowstorm was last year!" Emerald laughed again. "Lets do it now! Please!" "Okay! Jesse. Jesse.... Jesse!!" Mia walked to the door. "JESSE GET YOUR CUTE BUTT IN HERE!" Jesse sulked in. "Aww, what now. Make it quick. Buicks cant fix themselves." "COme here." Mia said, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the scale. She stood him up on the scale by the stairs. It was the first digital scale Emerald had ever seen in someones kitchen. "Why do this, Mia? You know the answer." Sure enough, 119. "And how old are you?" asked Emerald. "23. Now can I go. Mia look at that car. It's amazing, you gotta let me go!" "Shoo! Get outa here!" shooed Mia. "Wait!" she called one more time, and running to the fridge. Jesse turned around and Mia handed him a case of Coronas. "Dont drink them all by yourself, give some to the other boys and Letty. Open up." "huh?" he asked, but he did as he was told. Mia put an apple slice in his mouth. "Now, go. Your Blazer is waiting." "Thanks Mia." Jesse tried to mumble. "Didnt your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" she called laughing. "Not since I was ten!" He joked back. Emerald must have had a confused look on her face cause when she turned back around Mia said, "His mom died when he was ten." "oh. i'm sorry." "It's fine. He doesnt care anymore. He's moved on you know." She looked at her watch. "Hey, time to go to work. Wanna come help?" Mia grabbed a metal box and led Emerald to the food court. "Sure!" Emerald said following her. 


End file.
